Hope
by hikari eternity
Summary: Reto KnB: la Rebelión de los ukes. Todo había empezado con un revolcón. No, había empezado cuando uno se suicidó. Su vida se volvió una caída de fichas de dominó. Kise debe vivir pero no quiere. Taiga quiere cuidarlo pero no sabe cómo. La esperanza es lo último que muere.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola, gente bonita que ha decidido darle una oportunidad a este fic._

_Primero que nada, muchas gracias Itara, por la invitación al reto. _

_Y una disculpa por publicar tan tarde._

_Advertencias: Muerte de un personaje, uso explícito de drogas, autolesiones, delirios (míos, todo hay que advertirlo), non-con. Y creo que ya._

_Oh, y esto es crack, al grado de que parece que la única que usa drogas soy yo._

_NO fomento el uso de drogas, ni mucho menos._

_Ahora sí, ¡A leer!_

_Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece, alaben a Tadatoshi Fujimaki._

* * *

_Without any faith__  
__Without any light__  
__Condemn me to live__  
__Condemn me to lie__  
__Inside I am dead_

* * *

**I**

—Levanta las piernas.

La orden a penas si fue captada por su cerebro, sin embargo, antes de que se diera cuenta ya se encontraba con ambas piernas sobre los hombros delgados del contrario.

La habitación pequeña daba vueltas y sus ojos, para evitar pensar en el baile de los muebles, se encontraban fijos en la lámpara que pendía del techo. A lo lejos, como un eco, se escuchaba la música de la planta baja donde sus amigos se encontraban teniendo una _fiesta casual_ de sábado por la noche. Y ellos, por supuesto, se encontraban en la recamara de alguien de la familia Akashi.

Kagami, echó la cabeza hacia un lado y mordió con fuerza su labio inferior cuando sintió una desconcertante presión en el ano. Dejó escapar un jadeo al tiempo que se aferraba a las sábanas en un intento desesperado por transmitir ese dolor punzante, que comenzaba a invadirlo gradualmente conforme el otro se abría paso entre el anillo de músculos.

—Relájate, cariño — pidió el otro, acariciando la piel de sus firmes muslos, y rozando con la otra mano la cabeza de su miembro, embarrándolo de pre-semen.

Kagami, obedeció tan pronto como se las arregló para volver a manejar su respiración. Además de la ayuda que le proporcionó el chico con el que estaba también servía. Recibió una decena de besos húmedos en su vientre y la cara interna de los muslos. Suspiró y balbuceó algunas incoherencias, como hacía cuando el alcohol se empecinaba en crear genocidios neuronales. Sus manos recorrieron una piel lampiña y tonificada, inclusive en su penoso estado mental, podía asegurar que el sujeto era más pequeño que él, incluido lo que le colgaba entre las piernas, sin embargo, el grosor y la longitud no era algo que le importara a Kagami, después de todo, lo importante era saber usarlo.

Emitió un grito gutural, uno que rasgó sus cuerdas vocales y ardió al ascender por su garganta hasta vocalizarse. Después fue quietud. Inclusive le pareció que parte de la borrachera se había esfumado "mágicamente", y fue consciente de algunos cuantos detalles más: como que la habitación olía a marihuana, pero estaba convencido de que ese olor no era su culpa, y que el cuarto era uno de los tantos en la mansión Akashi que nadie usaba. Las cortinas de las amplias ventanas estaban abiertas y a través de la bruma de su consciencia fue capaz de ver por el cristal las luces que iluminaban el patio trasero, ahí donde estaba la piscina y de dónde provenía la música que hacia vibrar los cristales, una que por cierto no le gustaba. Luego, su cerebro se centró en el chico entre sus piernas. No podía ver su rostro con claridad, pues la única luz del lugar era la que entraba de los reflectores de fuera, y por la posición y demás, el juego de sombras jugaba en favor del chico. Aunque tampoco importaba mucho, Kagami no era precisamente de las personas que se fijan en el físico para acostarse con alguien, de hecho sólo le importaban dos cosas: la primera y más importante era que fuera hombre, y la segunda igual de importante era que usara preservativo. El problema en ese instante, y que no llegó a ser procesado, era que precisamente sus sentidos se encontraban embotados y la consciencia luchaba el séptimo round para seguir funcionando medianamente decente, o lo más que se le pareciera. Por lo que, básicamente, sólo estaba seguro de uno de los dos requisitos, y eso no lo recordaría hasta después.

La primera embestida fue lenta pero profunda, y Kagami fue capaz de sentir como el explorador abría un sendero por tierra inexplorada, terreno virgen. Sintió su propia tensión, esa que se oponía a la fuerza invasora, y dolía. El dolor se superponía a lo que debería ser placer delirante.

La segunda estocada fue igual de dolorosa y menos lenta, sentía que se estaba desgarrando. Y gritó con la sucesión de estocadas lentas cuyo propósito era transformarse en placer. Kagami, que siempre había sido activo, jamás se imaginó que fuera así el ser pasivo, suponía que para un hombre cuyo gusto por tener algo dentro el trabajo se limitaba a abrir las piernas y jadear, gemir y pedir por más. Pero no era así y Kagami estaba arrepentido de haberse dejado convencer para cambiar los papeles, de hecho, pensó en todos los chicos con los que se había acostado y no pudo evitar tener un chispazo de culpabilidad. Él no era tranquilo, ni cariñoso, y básicamente se arrojaba de cabeza, lubricaba y dilataba, sí, pero no era delicado ¿Cuánto les habría dolido a los otros? ¿Por qué no se quejaban? Entonces pasó.

El tesoro del punto P fue hallado y él creyó que el universo explotaba en un pequeño big bang. Se estremeció de pies a cabeza y el ardor, el dolor y su propia resistencia se volvieron placer. No porque repentinamente todo eso hubiera mutado a placer, sino porque todas las sensaciones se entremezclaban y creaban un equilibrio precario que amenazaba con hacerlo correrse sin más.

Las embestidas eran profundas dada su posición y el chico sabía moverse. Hacia movimientos circulares, salía de golpe y le creaba un jadeo, entraba con fuerza y él gritaba. Sus manos soltaron las sábanas y se cerraron sobre su pene. Acariciaba sus testículos y subía y baja con la otra mano sobre la extensión. Las caderas le dolían, la piel de las caderas del otro chocaban contra sus nalgas. El frenesí del momento ascendía vertiginosamente. Una vorágine de _más, más rápido, más duro, más y más y más._ Kagami, desechó su culpabilidad por sus pasados amantes y se perdonó el haberse perdido de una sensación tan placentera como esa.

— ¿Quieres darte vuelta?

Y aunque la frase medio gritada y jadeada, había sonado a pregunta, Kagami simplemente sintió como el chico salía de él y bajaba sus piernas. Luego, él mismo le ayudo poniéndose a cuatro y colocando las nalgas al aire. Ofreciéndose descaradamente. Al carajo el orgullo de activo-anti-versatilidad.

Kagami, marco su ritmo necesitado con sus caderas en ese momento en que podía moverse. Y el otro le dio cuanto quiso. Con brío y un inusitado cariño, tan fuera de lugar que por un momento descoloco a Kagami, no lo suficiente como para olvidarse que en ese momento eso era simple y llanamente sexo. Uno que bien podía entrar en su ranking privado de "Las cinco folladas más inolvidables", esa clase de _noches_ que gustosamente volvería a repetir. O por las que se molestaría en preguntar por el nombre del contrario.

Un gruñido más potente y una serie asesina que atacó su próstata lo hizo terminar. Su miembro expulsó los millones de espermatozoides contenidos en su semen. Escucho al contrario soltar una maldición, una musical maldición, con tonito cantarín y todo. No lo sintió llenándolo y tampoco sintió que se apartara de él, que saliera. Sólo fue el peso muerto del chico en su espalda, aún dentro, aún duro, con su respiración agitada y la piel sudorosa de un firme pecho contra su propio sudor, pegajoso.

Kagami, cedió al sueño, a la bendita inconsciencia del periodo refractario. Simplemente cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las grandes manos de Morfeo, a un mundo de brillos estelares, brumas multicolores y demás.

.

.

.

Un grito, la luz del impertinente Sol entrando a raudales por la ventana cuyas cortinas yacían abiertas de par en par como si disfrutaran de ver a las personas sufrir por el molesto sol en una mañana de resaca, un golpe en su cadera y el sonido de un quejido junto al de algo que se cayó. Eso fue el despertador personal de Kagami, la mañana siguiente a la fiesta de _aniversario _de Akashi Seijurou con Furihata Kouki y sus cuatro años de noviazgo.

Abrió con furia sus ojos rojizos y contempló con desagrado el desastre que era la habitación. Un camino de ropa se extendía desde el umbral de la puerta hasta los pies de la cama, la mesita de noche de su lado de la cama yacía plácidamente derrumbada sobre la alfombra, una botella de vodka brillaba con la mitad de su contenido aún dentro de ella y a juzgar por la mancha de la alfombra la otra mitad embriagaba el material que cubría el piso. Aún persistía un olor inconfundible a tabaco y tenía la vaga sensación de otro olor muy identificable.

Pero sin duda lo que se llevó las palmas de la mañana, las fanfarrias y el premio mayor fue Kise Ryouta. Con su delgado pero bien formado cuerpo exponiéndose ante sus ojos como Dios lo trajo al mundo, tenía las mejillas rojas y se abrazaba a sí mismo como si estuviera a punto de romperse. Le miraba con sus orbes doradas anegadas de incredulidad y miedo. Kagami, necesitó de un par de segundos más para poder procesar lo que la escena significaba, lo que elocuentemente contaba. Entonces fue su turno de morderse la lengua para no gritar y evitarse la migraña de la resaca en niveles supremos.

—No me jodas — musito Kagami, entrecerrando los ojos y pellizcándose disimuladamente por si eso era sólo un sueño —. Esto tiene que ser una puta broma ¿cómo diablos terminamos así?

Kise, no contestó, se limitó a mirarle con ojos perdidos. Y a Kagami, le hubiera dado igual el haber despertado con cualquiera, fuera su mejor amigo, la vecina o la mamá de quien fuera, realmente no le importaba, el problema era que se trataba de Kise. Ryouta, el chico más caliente que hubiera visto, con una personalidad extrovertida y burbujeante, la persona por la que muchos matarían por tener a su lado. Ryouta, el que lloraba cuando creía que nadie lo veía, el chico que se refugiaba en porros todos los días, el mismo que permitía que los demás lo usaran como les placiera, porque estaba roto y acostumbrado al dolor. La única persona a la que curiosamente, Kagami Taiga, jamás deseó herir. Le recordaba a _él_. Su aire taciturno, la melancolía de su mirada profunda y engañosa, la belleza de sus actos banales, todo lo que escondía en sus palabras. ¡Eran tan similares! Que a Kagami la idea de ver como Kise se autodestruía le parecía insoportable. Acostarse con Kise le pareció asqueroso, no por él, sino por sí mismo.

Pero en ese momento, era él quien le había usado, sin importar las circunstancias era él quien se había acostado con Kise. Uno más que contribuía al retorcido concepto de sexo que tenía, otro que se sumaba a la lista de los que se aprovechaban de su cuerpo. Y eso era lo que le jodía.

—Kise — llamó, con voz suave y modulada, manteniendo a raya sus deseos por arrojarse a través de la ventana. —Esto nunca sucedió ¿Entiendes?

El aludido terminó de vestirse, entre sus manos ya sostenía una caja de cigarrillos que contenía de todo menos tabaco. Kagami, bufó al tiempo que desviaba la mirada, incapaz de mirar al chico por más tiempo.

Ryouta, agacho la cabeza y dejó que el flequillo rubio le cubriera los ojos dorados, como miel u oro fundido en su pupila. Miró a Kagami y las ganas de llorar volvieron con mayor fuerza. Cierto que llevaba meses en ese estado de caída personal, estaba _tocando fondo_, había llegado al punto de simplemente buscar en su desesperación cualquier sentimiento que lo hiciera sentir vivo. El dolor, la humillación, el sufrimiento, eran más efectivos que las palabras de apoyo que le decían sus amigos, más reales que las miradas de compasión que le dedicaban cuando creían que él no lo notaba. Era mil veces mejor ese placer de lastimarse a sí mismo, porque se negaba a dejar que nuevamente alguien tuviera el poder de herirlo y romperlo más, para eso mejor lo hacía él.

Sin embargo, los orbes carmín de Kagami eran diferentes. No tenían pena, había asco en ellos, odio, dolor, y no eran para él. Taiga, no fingía, era sincero, honesto. Y era, por sobre todas las cosas, lo único que quedaba de _él_.

Eso los hacía diferentes del resto.

Eran muñecos, títeres abandonados a su suerte al fondo del ático, esperando a que el polvo del olvido terminara por sepultarlos. Eran tristes despojos de un amor abrasador que culmino antes de tiempo. Porque _él_ ya no estaba.

«No sucedió»

Reverbero en su cabeza, como un eco lejano. Kise, asintió y salió de la habitación.

Kagami, no se planteó la posibilidad de irle a buscar en la posterioridad. No quería. No podía. Porque tenía miedo. Y el miedo era un instinto básico que lo mantenía con vida. Acercarse al rubio era peligroso. Simplemente él no se dejaría arrastrar por esos ojos que eran iguales a los de _él._

* * *

_En este capítulo se hizo uso de un fragmento de la canción S.O.S Anything but love de Apocalyptica. Que obviamente no me pertenece._

_Fic de capítulos cortos, y de duración también corta. _

_¿Adivinan quién no esta?_

Se aceptan reviews, favoriteos, follows, quejas, dudas, sugerencias.

P.D. Ya sé que debo actualizaciones, sólo no me maten u_u

Cuídense.


	2. Chapter 2 II

Hola gente bonita que leyó esto, aquí la continuación y para quienes me leen en mis otros fics no desesperen ni deseen matarme, hago lo que puedo.

Muchas gracias a quienes comentaron en el capítulo pasado y también a quienes añadieron el fic a favoritos o follows.

* * *

_La muerte es injusta._

_Es verdadero dolor._

_Estoy casi muerta,_

_He perdido la esperanza…_

_Mi voluntad de vivir…_

* * *

**II**

Miró hacia el otro extremo de _Teiko, _en uno de los sofás del rincón una cabellera rubia resaltaba de entre el corriente negro. Kagami, podría apostar su alma a que el chico era Ryouta. No le había visto desde hacía una semana, exactamente desde que puso un pie fuera de la habitación de la mansión de Seijurou. Y aunque había tratado de olvidar el suceso lo cierto era que no podía, simplemente no. Era como si todo lo que le rodeara se lo recordara, el color de la miel que untaba sobre el pan; el humo del cigarrillo ascendiendo hacia el cielo estrellado; las tonadas suaves y dulces que escuchaba su compañero de trabajo; el día despejado; la lluvia repentina de las tardes; su reflejo en el espejo cada mañana; pero sobre todo el portarretrato que descansaba sobre su mesita de noche. Ese que protegía su más preciada fotografía, donde el cielo estaba despejado y la luz de mediodía iluminaba sus rostros manchados de tierra, tendrían ocho años en aquel entonces y la melancolía aún no embargaban los irises de _él_, las sonrisas de sus rostros eran sinceras y el encanto de una época pasada reconfortaba a Taiga.

Por ello, ver a Ryouta tirado entre una chica y tres hombres le hizo sentir un desazón extraño. Claro, sabía que Ryouta probablemente ni siquiera tenía noción de donde se encontraba, ni con quien, ni mucho menos de que hacía, y eso a Taiga le jodía como nada en la vida. Simplemente porque el descenso precipitado del rubio le recordaba – y por muchas más razones – la caída que él no había podido detener a tiempo. La que se repetía como un bucle. La misma por la que prefería suicidarse a volverla a contemplar.

Apartó al muchacho que le besaba torpemente el cuello y se levantó, probablemente hubo quejas por su exabrupto pero él, haciendo oídos sordos, avanzó entre los sillones y personas (muy pocas en realidad) hasta plantarse frente al grupo de Ryouta. En la mesa tenían cerveza y un paquete de jeringuillas.

«_Algún día deberías probarlo. La marihuana te da risa, y sientes como si todo fuera un sueño; el DMT es instantáneo, así como vas expulsando el humo va haciendo efecto, ves todo el mundo de otra forma, mucho mejor; la heroína no me agrada ¿sabes? Aún le tengo miedo a las agujas; la coca, bueno, hay que molerla bien o hará que te sangre la nariz pero después te sientes eufórico; pero todo depende. Depende de las dosis, con quien lo hagas… y lo único en lo que concuerdan es que… hacen que te desconectes de la realidad. Y eso es lo único que quiero. _»

Kagami, se sintió en un déjà vu con la fría mano de Kise apresada entre las suyas cuando tiró de él. La chica, una adolescente en realidad, cayó sobre el regazó de uno de los chicos, se reía por lo alto y su compañero le acompañó de buena gana. Nadie pareció notar que Kagami se llevaba a su amigo, nadie notó su ausencia y Taiga no pudo evitar pensar que era la misma escena.

Ryouta, vio a Kagami como si estuviese soñando, los bordes de su visión se difuminaban y el tiempo parecía transcurrir más lento, o dicho de otra forma, como si durara más de lo normal. Así que tardó en procesar que ya no se encontraba con sus amigos y que era arrastrado hacia la salida. Chocó varias veces contra los demás y su atención era robada por todo lo que le rodeaba, le daba risa la música, y las personas y la presión en su mano. Kagami, sintió las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos, aunque se lo atribuyo al humo del cigarro y el ambiente viciado de Teiko. _No podía _soportar el tacto de Ryouta, y al mismo tiempo tenía tanto miedo de que alguien se lo arrebatara que tan pronto como pudo salió del local.

Afuera la sonrisa del gato de Chesire dominaba en medio del cielo negro, parecía burlarse desde ahí, y el frío viento de madrugada se sintió como un golpe a la realidad. Kagami, apartó la visión de _él_ y enfocó sus ojos en los dorados de Kise, era cierto que Ryouta no le enfocaba y que seguía riendo pero por lo menos ya no se encontraba con los otros. Las jeringuillas intactas sobre la mesa se despidieron en silencio de ellos.

.

.

.

—_A veces creo que esto era inevitable ¿sabes? — él echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó libre acceso a su cuello. Besos delicados acariciaron la suave piel de la zona y unos cuantos suspiros acompañaron la música que se reproducía desde la computadora que se encontraba sobre una silla a un lado de la cama._

_Kise, que no comprendía el significado de las palabras, asintió torpemente. No tenía cabeza para pensar filosóficamente sobre si la situación era obra del destino o una casualidad, ni qué trasfondo podría tener. En cambio arremetió contra la dilatada entrada del contrario, entró de golpe y él jadeó. _

—_Sí, Ryouta. Sí. ¿Me amas? ¿Lo haces? — Musitó débilmente, abriendo más las piernas —Porque no deberías, me voy a hundir y voy a jalarte conmigo si lo haces. No deberías amarme porque no valgo la pena y porque yo no te amo, no puedo hacerlo._

_Kise, dejó de embestir y elevó el rostro hasta hacer contacto visual con sus orbes fijas en el techo de la habitación. Lo sabía, era consciente que no era correspondido pero no le importaba, su amor era suficiente para sostenerlos a ambos, mientras no lo echara de su lado él podía aceptar que se acostara con otros, que siguiera drogándose todos los días, todo con tal de continuar a su lado. No era precisamente sano, ni bueno, ni correcto y a Kise le valía una mierda, podría continuar dándole su salario para que no pagara con su cuerpo. Alejarse, sin embargo, le suponía un suplicio, uno carente de razón, de motivos. No recibía nada a cambio y no eran una pareja ni siquiera, pero verle a los ojos y saber que aún existía una parte del antiguo chico del que se enamoró lo hacía continuar a su lado. Intentando pobremente alejar a los monstruos de sus pesadillas, rogando porque un día despertara y la imagen nítida de su némesis se hubiese borrado milagrosamente. Suplicando a todos los Dioses que conocía porque él olvidara todo. La sangre en sus manos, la pistola a su lado, el cuerpo… _

_Él le beso y Kise lloró dentro del ósculo. Lloró por ellos, por Kagami, por sí mismo._

_Siempre le sorprendería su masoquismo._

—_Te amo… _

.

.

.

Ryouta amaba muchas cosas, era una persona feliz que poco necesitaba para sonreír sinceramente y transmitir esa felicidad con su mera presencia. Lloraba con las películas dramáticas, Romeo y Julieta le había dejado pensando en el amor romántico, y se le hacía un nudo en la garganta cuando Momoi – su amiga de Facebook – le contaba de doramas como Escalera al Cielo. Asistía todos los viernes por la tarde a un centro de ayuda para animales abandonados. Donaba parte de lo que ganaba modelando a un asilo de su comunidad. Era querido por muchos y envidiado por más pero era feliz.

Había disfrutado de todo ello, atesorado los buenos momentos en álbumes fotográficos, en pedacitos de papel con su momento más especial del día guardados en un cofrecito de madera. Pero sus sueños se llenaron de pesar cuando, un día, saliendo de comprar un helado con un amigo, recibió una llamada.

Recordaba su voz entrecortada, su histérico tono, las palabras balbuceadas. También recuerda que cuando llegó al sitio todo era un desastre, la música sonaba muy alto desde las bocinas del coche, la imagen chocaba con el escenario, y un chico reposaba su cabeza sobre el asiento como si estuviera dormido, pero no lo estaba. Los asientos tenían sangre y la parte delantera del vehículo se empotraba contra un árbol lo bastante viejo para resistir el golpe. Era una carretera solitaria y no le extrañó que no hubiera policías. Luego lo invadió el pánico, un terror que lo hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza. ¿Dónde estaba él?

Lo encontró gritando, en shock «Lo mate, yo lo mate. Y no me arrepiento, lo volvería a hacer. Lo mate, yo lo mate…»

La felicidad se rompió y la culpabilidad anido profundamente en su corazón. Envenenándolo, acechándolo, volviéndolo loco… Por ello, cuando todo empezó a marchitarse a su alrededor, Kise no se alejó, continuó a su lado. No había manera en que las cosas pudieran haber salido de otra forma…

.

.

.

Kagami, acomodó a Kise sobre la cama, lo desnudo y contemplo su cuerpo delgado. Su cabello dorado ya no tenía ese brillo de revista, y su piel blanca lucía más bien amarillenta, se encontraba más delgado de lo que recordaba y tenía unos moretones en los muslos.

Pensó que su decisión de no buscarlo no tenía sentido si lo recordaba a cada momento y mucho menos si el universo confabulaba para reencontrarlos.

Cubrió el cuerpo maltrecho de Ryouta y salió de su habitación hacía la sala. Prendió la televisión porque _odiaba_ la soledad y bajó el volumen hasta convertir las voces de los actores en susurros de fondo.

— ¿Quieres que lo cuide? — musitó, acomodándose sobre el sofá de dos plazas que no era suficiente para su metro noventa — No quiero ver que le pase lo mismo que a ti… preferiría esconderme cobardemente, pero creo que por ti haré un último esfuerzo.

Durmió con la luz prendida y soñó con él. Soñó que le entregaba un ramo de rosas blancas, con sólo una de ellas a punto de marchitarse, y un florero llenó de agua frente a él. Durante el camino – que parecía prolongarse conforme avanzaba – él le acompaño en silencio, y cuando las flores fueron puestas en el florero espero ver que la rosa desmayada reviviera… no sucedió. En su lugar se enfrentó a sus ojos llorosos. Y el miedo lo derrumbó.

* * *

Como se darán cuenta el fic esta por pedacitos, la parte del medio no tiene orden, son sólo fragmentos de lo que sucedió y lo que los llevó a donde están.

¿Adivinan quien no esta?

Por cierto, este fic es AU porque no hay basquet ni nada canon, salvo los personajes cuya personalidad ha sido modificada. También quiero que comprendan que estarán OoC pero por las circunstancias, y es a mi manera de ver como reaccionarían. Creo que Kise es como una vela a la intemperie puede alumbrar una noche oscura y calentar corazones solitarios, pero también puede apagarse cuando el viento sopla fuerte. Y Kagami es la clase de persona que prefiere fingir que esta bien para no preocupar a los demás, que se da tarde cuenta de lo que siente y que preferiría refugiarse en otras cosas para no salir herido. No sé, aquí es así.

Y por último, reitero que bajo ninguna circunstancia estoy promocionando las drogas. Cada quien es responsable de sus actos, pero enserio no digo que son fenomenales y que no hay riesgos. Si leen bien se darán cuenta de que esto no va a terminar bien... al menos no del todo porque el final es lo único claro en mi cabeza.

Cuídense y un review no me molestaría en absoluto.

P.D. La canción del inicio es All alone de The Sins Of Thy Beloved. Y obviamente no me pertenece, desafortunadamente.


	3. Chapter 3 III

_Hola gente bonita que lee esto._

_Gracias por comentar y continuar con este fic._

* * *

Hope

Capítulo III

Se sentía cálido su entorno, suave y con olor a suavizante, se sentía como un lugar que no era su cama, un sitio que obviamente no pertenecía a ninguno de sus nuevos amigos. Pero era tan agradable el sentimiento que dejó pasar el ligero pánico que amenazó por invadirlo. Hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba de un momento así. Se envolvió mejor con las cobijas y enterró el rostro en la mullida almohada, aspirando el tenue aroma de esta, algo familiar y tranquilizador. Suspiró conforme con su nueva posición y se dispuso a desconectarse de nuevo.

Kagami, entró a su habitación en busca de ropa limpia antes de meterse a la regadera. Lucía un tono entre lila y negro bajo sus ojos y movía el cuello hacía un lado y otro, escuchando sus vertebras crujir con los movimientos. Estaba de mal humor, tenía hambre, sueño y una jodida melancolía que lo exasperaba. Echó un rápido vistazo hacía la cama, sobre esta había un bulto azul rey de la que resaltaba el dorado de la alborotada cabellera de Kise. Emitía sonidos bajos que sonaban a ronroneos de gato. Kagami, suspiró al verlo dormir tan plácidamente, al menos uno de los dos había pasado una buena noche.

Se alejó en silencio y rogó porque el ruido del agua no lo despertara.

.

.

Kise, volvió al mundo de los vivos pasado medio día, aunque aquello no lo supo hasta que revisó el reloj digital sobre la mesita de noche. No había ventana alguna en la habitación por lo que en un principio creyó que se trataba de un error. No podía haber dormido tanto. Se levantó con calma y cierta pereza, el calor agradable de las cobijas se perdió lentamente mientras andaba hacia la puerta de la habitación.

Tras traspasar la primera barrera que lo separaba de la verdad sobre donde se encontraba, escuchó el suave rumor de los acordes de una guitarra, no identificó la canción al principio, porque el volumen era bajo y sus sentidos se sentían adormilados, sin embargo la voz aterciopelada de la vocalista cantando en ingles una frase que recordaba con nitidez de días mejores, lo hizo caer en cuenta de que sonaba de fondo Shelter. Y sólo conocía a una persona que escuchara ese tipo de música.

Entre la bruma platinada de los recuerdos, una maraña de sentimientos encontrados lo obligó a correr hacía la sala. El aroma a lavanda mezclado con el de comida casera, el silencio reconfortante deslizándose dulcemente a través de él, era como un sueño. Su visión se volvió borrosa y la cantidad de aire que entraba a sus pulmones lo hizo creer que empezaría a flotar como un globo con helio. Un flechazo de felicidad atravesó su pecho.

Pero no era él. En el sofá dormitando con El Psicoanalista sobre las piernas yacía Kagami Taiga, con su pelirrojo cabello echado hacía atrás gracias a una diadema blanca que sino mal recordaba le pertenecía a… Las persianas se encontraban abiertas y el Sol de las cuatro de la tarde iluminaba una maseta con unas solitarias violetas medio marchitas. Sus flores favoritas. El libro que no terminó de leer.

Los rasgos varoniles de Kagami se encontraban relajados, y Kise se vio imposibilitado de apartar la vista. No era como si su belleza lo hubiera hechizado, porque a ojos de Kise, Kagami no era tan apuesto, o como si verlo en ese estado indefenso lo hubiera cautivado, lo hubiera enamorado. Nada que ver. Kise, había vetado el amor de su vida, Cupido tenía prohibido acercarse a unos cuantos kilómetros a la redonda, así que ese momento mágico no podía ser eso. Amar y no ser correspondido dejaba graves secuelas, en su caso letales. Y el masoquista que era en antaño había sido enterrado hacía un mes y medio. Junto a su felicidad, a sus ganas de vivir, al cristal con el que miraba el mundo bajo una perspectiva mejor.

Salió del departamento de Taiga en silencio, con el estómago gruñendo y una reminiscencia de claridad diciéndole que no era lo correcto. Se alejó por la avenida Seragaki hasta la intersección tres cuadras hacía abajo con Heibon, el camino que lo llevaría hacia la parada de autobuses del este, la que conducía hacia las afueras del distrito. El camión blanco de franjas anaranjadas se perfiló a la distancia veintitrés minutos después. Iba vacío como casi siempre. Kise ignoró la mirada del conductor, fingió no darse cuenta y prefirió sentarse hasta la parte posterior, sólo entonces reparó en su ropa desaliñada y el aspecto que tendría… como si le importara.

Se mantuvo mirando el cielo nublado a través del cristal sucio del vehículo. Pensando en que las cosas no cambiarían por mucho que lo deseara. En que no valía la pena seguir existiendo si no había un por qué. No lloró aunque se vio tentado a hacerlo, y mientras el paisaje exterior cambiaba poco a poco hasta dejar atrás los edificios y casas para abrirse paso en la penúltima parada del bus.

El cementerio La C. Platinum estaba construido sobre una colina extensa desde la que podía verse la ciudad. La cantidad de árboles era proporcional a las lápidas, por lo que el aire era fresco y le restaba cierta melancolía al sitio. Era un buen lugar para ser enterrado… o en su caso para morir. Traspasó las puertas plateadas y se abrió camino con decisión hasta la parte nueva del camposanto, donde las tumbas recientes eran colocadas.

Retiró parte de la hojarasca que cubría su lápida y repasó con dedos tembloroso el nombre de quien yacía ahí para el descanso eterno. Las violetas muertas fueron arrojadas aun lado. Recordó una frase que él le comentara tras leer un capítulo de la nueva novela que había comprado «En los meses de primavera todo está demasiado lleno de vida. En verano, está demasiado fuerte y no hay manera de soltarlo. El otoño es el momento idóneo. En otoño todo está cansado y más dispuesto a morir» [1] Sí, ahora él también lo creía.

Sacó la cajetilla de cigarros que afortunadamente aún continuaba en su bolsillo trasero. Contenía un porro y cuatro cigarrillos. Al fondo dos cuadros de LSD. Nada con que suicidarse. Pero estaba seguro de que no se requería de mucho para lograrlo. Sacó el porro y el encendedor.

«_Me gustaría saber qué es lo que debo hacer. ¿Me lo podrías decir? Porque lo que soy yo… ya no puedo ver un mañana._»

—Hola.

Kise pegó un brinco. No había nadie cuando él se había acercado, y fumar maría en un lugar público no era bueno. Se quitó el churro de los labios y lo echó hacía atrás. Levantó la mirada y vio al causante de su casi infarto. Un niño.

—Disculpa, no quería asustarte.

—No, para nada. No me he asustado — su voz titubeante lo hizo sonrojarse, Kise desvió la mirada —. Es sólo que no te había visto…

—Oh, es que me encontraba en ese árbol.

Una mano blanca señaló una sección más atrás de donde se encontraba, había un par de árboles grandes. Un buen lugar para pasar desapercibido.

Kise guardo silencio sin saber qué más decir. El chico que todavía seguía de pie poseía un aura aún más deprimente que la suya, sin embargo en sus ojos había algo que él no poseía: la resignación.

— ¿Puedo hacerte compañía? Se está un poco solo en este lugar.

Kise, obvio decirle que era un cementerio, era claro que transmitía esa sensación. Estuvo a punto de negarse, sin embargo la faz tranquila del chico le recordaron a quien descansaba bajo tierra y asintió.

—No es un buen lugar para alguien de tu edad. Digo, te ves muy joven y tampoco pareces gótico o emo…

—Me gusta contemplar el futuro.

Fue lo único que dijo, Ryouta no quiso insistir y tampoco añadió nada más. No podía comprender a que se refería, y aquello podía deberse a su cerebro cansado o al hambre o que se estaba volviendo estúpido con todo lo que se estaba metiendo.

El silencio reino entre ambos. Sorpresivamente Ryouta no se sintió incomodo, una paz extraña lo embargó, como si el chico fuese un anestésico, o el propio lugar aunque lo dudaba del último.

Y el tiempo transcurrió. El Sol dejó de iluminar la Tierra de ese lado del mundo y un puñado de estrellas titilo en el manto negro del cielo.

Por primera vez, Ryouta supo a donde volver cuando abandonó el camposanto en compañía del chico. Kagami Taiga le esperaba.

* * *

Ya vamos en el medio del fic. Wuiii.

1\. Es un fragmento del libro El nombre del viento.

Y los nombres de las calles los saque del videojuego DmmD (Amo a Aoba y a Ren y a Noiz3)

Cuídense y anímense a comentar no les tomara mucho tiempo.


	4. Chapter 4 IV

_Hola gente bonita que lea esto._

_Gracias a quien comentó. _

_Ya sé que tengo trabajos más populares que también merecen ser actualizados, el problema es que no encuentro las palabras para continuar y por ello me tardo. Disculpen._

_Este fic, sin embargo, me es especial, no sólo porque es parte del reto, sino porque une muchas cosas que a mí me gustan y más importante aún: me gusta cómo está quedando. Me surgió una duda con respecto al final, por ello les pido amablemente que dejen sus comentarios para saber qué opinan ustedes de que les parece el fic._

_Ahora sí, disfruten de la lectura._

_Mortal love "I want to die"_

* * *

Estoy demasiado cansado de esta vida

Todo lo que necesito es mi gran sueño

Tú estas muy lejos

(Sólo quiero morir)

* * *

Hope

Capítulo IV

Estaba helado para cuando llegó a casa de Kagami, la cabeza le pesaba el doble de cuando salió, y sentía que todo le daba vueltas. Moría de hambre, frío y se sentía exhausto. Kise, reparó una vez frente a la puerta de Taiga en que no sabía qué debía hacer a continuación. ¿Debía tocar y esperar a que le abrieran? ¿Marcharse? ¿Estaría abierto para él?

Se quedó con la mano apoyada sobre la superficie de la puerta.

— ¡Idiota!

Kise dio un brinco en su sitio, a través de la ventana los ojos carmín de Kagami le miraban de forma reprobatoria. Ryouta, giró el pomo y la puerta se abrió. El calor de hogar le erizo los vellos, y la piel se le puso chinita, era tan agradable que por un instante creyó que se desmayaría. Taiga se acercó a él, lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo diligentemente hacía el sofá de la salita. El ruido de fondo de la televisión impidió que se formara un tenso silencio entre ambos.

Kise abrió los labios y boqueó como un pez fuera del agua, buscando las palabras adecuadas para decirle, no encontró nada en su pequeño repertorio.

—Estaba preocupado — masculló Kagami, mirando hacia la televisión con aire distraído —. Pensé que no regresarías…

Su sincera preocupación conmovió a Ryouta, las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos dorados y los labios le temblaron cuando intento agradecer. Hacía tanto tiempo que nadie se interesaba genuinamente por él que las parcas palabras de Taiga le llegaron a lo más profundo. Distaban demasiado de las palabras de _él_, "Yo no te amo".

Sorbió por la nariz, antes de que la presa se desbordara y mojara la piel pálida de sus mejillas. Comenzó a llorar sin importarle lo poco masculino que se viera, o lo escandaloso que fuera.

Kagami se sorprendió ante el llanto inconsolable de Kise. Nunca se le había dado bien eso de consolar gente, por lo que nervioso y apenado lo único que pudo hacer fue sentarse junto a Kise y pasarle un brazo descuidadamente sobre los hombros. Ryouta lo vio como una invitación, se inclinó hacia él y lo aferró temblorosamente entre sus delgados brazos.

.

.

Kise despertó el día siguiente con los ojos hinchados y un dolor de cabeza terrible. No había cenado la noche anterior, por lo que dudaba seriamente en poder levantarse, sentía sus piernas faltas de fuerza y la habitación un tanto distorsionada por las rendijas que eran sus ojos.

Giró la cabeza hacia la mesita de noche, ahí estaba el reloj marcando más de medio día. A un lado se encontraba una bandeja con un plato de sopa aún humeante, un vaso de leche con chocolate, un vaso limpio junto a una jarrita de agua, en un plato se encontraban tres rebanadas de pan tostado, un frasco pequeño de mermelada de durazno y un cuchillo para untar. Tenía una nota escrita torpemente.

«Te dejo el desayuno. Necesitas comer (trágatelo, porque me enterare si lo tiras).

Si quieres bañarte puedes hacerlo, y tomar ropa… no sé si te quede…

No vayas a tu casa. Digo, puedo acompañarte… O ve si quieres.

Fui a trabajar, regresaré a la ocho.

Taiga»

Era una nota graciosa. Kise imaginó el ceño fruncido de Kagami mientras escribía, las contradicciones que tenía, involuntariamente sonrió. Eso no significaba que hubiese cambiado de opinión. Seguía queriendo morir.

Tomó la sopa y un vaso de agua. Se bañó y uso la ropa más pequeña que encontró en el armario de Kagami, nada le quedaba. Cuando estuvo seguro de que los pantalones cortos de Taiga se mantendrían en su sitio gracias al cinturón salió de la casa.

Volvió a recorrer el mismo camino que el día anterior.

En el cementerio la melancolía se le abrazó con férrea fuerza desde antes de traspasar las puertas. No llevaba su cajetilla de cigarros, ni una navaja con la cual cortarse las venas, ni una soga con la cual colgarse de la rama de un árbol.

El aire templado de la tarde revolvía sus cabellos rubios, y cuando llegó a su tumba Kise se percató de un ramo de violetas recién cortadas. Tenía un lazo rosa sujetando la docena de flores y una nota.

«Sólo hay que llorar la muerte de las personas felices,

O sea,

La de muy pocas.

El susto que aún te tiene en este mundo.»

Kise comprendió que las flores habían sido un regalo del chico de la tarde anterior. Levantó la cabeza, buscándolo con la mirada, empezó por el conjunto de árboles donde había estado ayer, pero no lo vio. Ni ahí ni en ningún otro sitio.

Se sentó junto a la lápida y empezó a hablar en susurros. Pero no lloro, no pudo hacerlo. Las palabras escritas con una pulcra caligrafía se lo impidieron. ¿Había sido feliz antes de morir? Ryouta se dijo que no. Inconscientemente había rogado porque muriera, esperado a que un buen día alguien le dijera que el amor de su vida estaba muerto. Había sido un deseo terrible, por supuesto, por eso en aquel entonces rezaba porque todos los demonios que lo atormentaban fueran exorcizados. No sucedió lo segundo. ¿Debía seguirle llorando a alguien que suplicaba por su muerte? Quizás no, porque era egoísta y cruel de su parte querer que el otro viviera atormentado. Sin embargo le pareció que el otro había sido cruel y egoísta al dejarlo solo.

Caminó hacia la caseta del vigilante en la entrada. Pidió un bolígrafo y escribió lo más pulcro que pudo. Regresó a la lápida de las violetas y dejó el mismo papelito entre las flores, con suerte el chico del susto lo leería.

No permaneció mucho tiempo ahí. Antes de las ocho de la tarde ya iba montado en el autobús que conducía a la parada del sureste, que quedaba a dos cuadras del centro donde – recordaba vagamente, de conversaciones pasadas – trabajaba Taiga.

Cierto temor se apoderó de Kise cuando pasados veinte minutos dieron las ocho. No obstante el miedo se evaporo cuando una cabellera roja sobresalió de entre el resto de trabajadores.

Kagami creyó estar alucinando cuando vio el dorado indiscutible de Kise en la acera de enfrente. Movió más rápido sus largas piernas sólo para corroborar que no se trataba de una ilusión. Ryouta yacía recargado contra el muro de una cafetería. Con su ropa puesta se veía más aniñado, más adorable, pero a Taiga no le pasó desapercibida la tristeza que nublaba sus orbes.

Antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera emitir palabra alguna, Kise se le echó encima. Se abrazó a su cuello y se colgó de él como si fuera un niño pequeño. Kagami correspondió lentamente el gesto.

—Tengo miedo, Kagami.

Balbuceó Kise contra la piel de su cuello. Los labios le causaron cosquillas, pero las palabras congelaron sus terminaciones nerviosas. ¿Miedo a qué?

En la mente de Ryouta una sola frase se repetía constantemente cual disco rayado:

«La muerte une. La vida separa.»

* * *

Seeh me gusta cómo va.

Nadie le atina a quién no está, me supongo que menos adivinaran quien es el chico del susto. Piensen.

Nos seguimos leyendo. Cuídense.


	5. Chapter 5 V

Hola gente bonita que lee esto.

Capítulo dedicado a: Yukinu ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!

Me hizo feliz ver que alguien lee esto.

Nos acercamos al final del fic.

Así que ya me pondré con los otros.

_**Coma White, Marilyn Manson.**_

* * *

Una píldora para adormecerte

Una píldora para atontarte

Una píldora que te haga…

Alguien más

* * *

Hope

Capítulo V

El vigilante del cementerio le saludó cortésmente cuando entró al camposanto. Llevaba un ramo de violetas sujetos con un listón blanco. Era tarde, el viento susurraba palabras lamentables entre las lapidas descuidadas de la parte principal, las flores secas se deshojaban lentamente, como si una enamorada estuviera buscando entre los pétalos la verdad sobre si era o no correspondida. Existía un aire deprimente, más lúgubre de lo normal. Pasaban de las cuatro de la tarde, pero el cielo se empeñaba en iluminar con una mortecina luz a través de las nubes grisáceas que dominaban el firmamento.

Kise anduvo lentamente hasta la tumba que le llamaba. No se sorprendió cuando vio al chico del susto sentado a un lado. Abrazaba sus piernas recogidas y ocultaba medio rostro en una chamarra dos tallas más grande. Levantó la mirada cuando escuchó sus aparatosos pies sobre la tierra del lugar. Y luego dirigió su sombrío mirar hacia un lado, en una muda invitación para que tomara asiento, como si él fuese el intruso y no al revés.

—Te gusta mucho este sitio, ¿No es así? — Kise se aplastó sobre la hojarasca y dejó las flores sustituyendo las que empezaban a marchitarse, la tarjetita del otro chico aún estaba ahí. Hubo un silencio ceremonial que fue roto cuando las flores quedaron perfectamente acomodadas.

—Me gusta contemplar…

—… el futuro. Lo sé. Eso fue lo que dijiste cuando te conocí. Pero sinceramente no entiendo ¡Este es el sitio más deprimente para pensar en eso! Aquí sólo se viene a sepultar la esperanza…

—La esperanza — musitó el chico, como si la palabra fuese nueva en su vocabulario. — Sí, pero también puedes contemplar el futuro. No importa que hagas, ni de donde provengas, ni que tanto tengas o que te falte, no importa nada de ello, al final todo termina aquí. Eso no va a cambiar, es lo único cierto en esta vida llena de incertidumbre.

Ryouta se quedó mirándolo, procesando sus palabras. En cierto modo tenía razón – en todo modo – ahí se quedaba sepultado cuanto fuera. Kise creyó que eso era como una señal, de pronto su miedo a vivir se desvaneció, el calo r que habían dejado los brazos de Taiga se evaporaba. Y las falsas esperanzas que llenaron su cabeza tras las reconfortantes palabras de Kagami cavaron su propia tumba. Sintió que no había nada más para él, no sólo eso, supo con toda certeza que esa era una verdad imperante. Su verdad.

La gente nacía y moría, era así básicamente la vida. Suponía que la suya estaba en el otro extremo de la línea. El chico suspiró y clavo sus ojos en los suyos.

—Todos mueren… excepto aquellos que nunca supieron que estaban vivos. No se puede morir así.

Kise ladeó el rostro y el otro chico esbozó una sonrisa enigmática.

—Tú y yo podemos morir ¿No? Porque no entiendo bien eso último que dijiste. Es obvio que no mueres si no naces, pero si no naces entonces ¿cómo sabes que tenías que morir?

—Sí, exacto. Pero esto es más metafórico, por supuesto. Dime ¿Estas vivo? Yo a veces creo que lo estoy, respiro, siento la sangre recorrer mis venas cuando palpo mi muñeca. Pero eso no es estar vivo. Veo las estrellas, escucho el viento, disfruto de la caricia de una llovizna y me enamoro de los pequeños detalles que me rodean, entonces creo que estoy vivo. Otras veces no. En ocasiones me tumbo en mi cama, respiro y siento mi pulso, estoy vivo pero… no lo siento. Y me lleno de un asco indecible hacia mí, hacia lo que me rodea, y me pregunto ¿qué sucedería si dejara de respirar y todo lo demás? Veo a través de mi ventana, el mundo gira, la vida sigue… sin mí. No importo, eso es lo que me digo. Y contemplo… luego llego a la conclusión de que eso es estar muerto y me digo que no hay diferencia a entre si me ató una cuerda al cuello y me cuelgo de la claraboya del baño o si me dejo ahí tirado sobre el colchón.

Tras lo que pareció un monologo extraño, Kise volvió a preservar el silencio. El otro chico parecía exhausto de haber hablado tanto. El rumor del viento se arrastró junto a ellos. Kise se resguardó del frío. ¿Podía morir? ¿Realmente podía? Nunca se puso a pensar sobre lo que implicaba el suicidio, en su desesperación sólo había llegado a la conclusión de que si moría entonces quizás tendría una oportunidad de encontrarse con él. Eso suponiendo que existiera algo más allá de la muerte. ¿Creía verdaderamente en ello? ¿O era sólo una especie de consuelo patético que intentaba tragarse?

Su compañero pareció leer la duda en sus ojos.

—Entonces… ¿Estas vivo?

Kise no supo que responder.

—No lo sé — atinó a decir —. Dime, ¿por eso vienes aquí? ¿Te haces a la idea de que en unos años terminaras aquí?

—No. En unos años no — la tristeza que manó del chico fue grande,

Kise que creía que ya no podía sentir más pena de pronto se vio embargado por ella al contemplar la menuda figura del chico. No aparentaba más de trece años, era pálido, como si la luz del sol nunca le diese, delgado y con el cabello ligeramente largo, no tenía buen aspecto; de su rostro sobresalían unos pómulos que marcaban una desnutrición que si bien no parecía grave tenía toda la pinta de empeorar. Sus ojeras adornaban sus ojos increíblemente bonitos e innegablemente resignados.

—Me diagnosticaron insuficiencia renal cuando tenía trece años… Antes no pensaba en morir, soñaba con que encontraría la inmortalidad o alguna otra estupidez así. Después de eso, bueno… sólo me quedó llegar a buen término con ello. Es decir… — la voz del chico flaqueó, bajó la cabeza y espero. Kise se removió incómodo.

¡Era un niño! ¡Un simple niño preparado para morir! Le pareció una injusticia, una crueldad del destino o de Dios. Existía tanta gente que como él quería morir y había otros tantos que merecían ver un amanecer más y no podrían. La idea repentina lo chocó. Se sintió como una basura andante, un idiota. Él que estaba dispuesto a morir tenía mil y una opciones más, tal y como Taiga le dijo. En cambio el chico que estaba a su lado no, él sólo estaba esperando. Desperdiciando su valioso tiempo con alguien tan pusilánime como él. Miró la tumba de quien era su más grande amor y no supo que sentir.

—No llores. A todos nos llega alguna vez, no soy diferente de las miles de personas allá fuera que están igual que yo. Por eso vengo aquí, porque supongo que infantilmente me siento mejor cuando me voy, pienso que es un buen momento, quizás mañana me quede para siempre.

—Pero… y, y ¿Y los trasplantes? — balbuceó con la voz rota, cada palabra, cada letra, apuñalándolo dolorosamente. Hipócrita, se dijo. No le importaba su vida pero lloraba por la de otro. Prefería morir y se quejaba por lo injusto de quien no tenía elección.

—He estado en la lista de espera el tiempo suficiente para saber que antes de que me toque a mí, ya estaré…

.

.

Ese día Kise lloró más que cualquier otro. Se aferró al pecho de Kagami, quien le cobijó gentilmente y durmió hasta que ya no quedó más, hasta que perdió la capacidad de sentir. No pensó en _él_. No pensó en su chico del susto. No pensó en él. Simplemente se quedó quieto sobre el taheño, escuchándolo tararear una canción desconocida pero conciliadora.

Se dejó querer. Fue la cosa más extraña para él. Y el corazón de Kagami ¡como latía bajo su pecho musculoso! Saboreó el momento… aún respiraba, tenía un corazón.

Seguía vivo.

Podía morir.

Pero ya no estaba tan seguro de querer eso.

* * *

Pero ninguna droga de este mundo

Te salvara de ti misma

* * *

Su opinión cuenta mucho, no sé si añadirle un lemon al siguiente capítulo, lo he estado pensando. En mis planes estaba hacerlo pero ahora ya no estoy tan segura...

Y Kagami ya merece más protagonismo. Se lo daré el próximo capítulo, porque esta escena era importante.

La edad del chico del susto es de quince años aproximadamente.

Kise no esta tan deprimido como para ya haberse matado, quiero dar esa impresión de confusión, de miedo. Si han estado deprimidas (de verdad, no eso de que todo el mundo es "bipolar" y así, porque reír y llorar al siguiente minuto es algo grave) o han sentido la perdida de alguien querido comprenderán a Kise. Todos nos quisimos morir en ese momento, y dejar de sufrir pero si están leyendo esto es porque siguen con nosotros en este mundo. Significa que lo superamos. Kise es simplemente más autodestructivo. Aún no sé si hacerlo un verdadero suicida... puede que sí, puede que no. El punto clave es precisamente este capítulo.

De cualquier forma, sus comentarios son bienvenidos.

Cuídense.

P.D. Actualización hasta dentro de quince días aproximadamente.


	6. Chapter 6 VI

¡Hola gente bonita que lee esto!

Agradezco los favoritos, follows, y reviews que dejen. Siempre animan.

Creo que a esto le quedan exagerando dos capítulos más, quizás uno.

* * *

Hope

Capítulo VI

.

Kagami, se acercó más al cálido cuerpo de Ryouta. El rubio dormía profundamente, envuelto en una sábana amarilla que hubieran recogido días atrás de su casa. Eran las dos de la madrugada y Taiga aún intentaba convencerse de dormir, el hecho era que cada vez que cerraba los ojos, lo único que podía visualizar – en contra de su voluntad – era el rostro de la persona más importante en su vida hasta ese entonces.

Rememoró con dolor su rostro meditabundo mientras fumaba en la azotea. La forma en que temblaba mientras lloraba desconsoladamente cuando se decidió a contarle la verdad. Aquella que no había hecho otra cosa más que hundirlos en un pantano fangoso de miseria. A veces, Taiga, se preguntaba si no hubiera sido mejor ir a la policía. Puede que las cosas hubiesen terminado de otra forma, quizás tendría que ir a visitarlo a la cárcel durante algún tiempo, pero no demasiado pues las pruebas que lo exoneraban en cierta forma estaban ahí. Si hubiera impuesto su opinión de acudir a un psicólogo… Si no se hubiera ido a trabajar esa tarde, y en lugar de eso se hubiera quedado con él. Vigilándolo, cuidándolo de sí mismo. Probablemente seguiría con ellos. A lo mejor, inconscientemente lo había sabido todo desde el principio, como las madres con su bien conocido sexto sentido. Así se sintió Taiga cuando cerró tras su espalda la puerta de la casa, dejando dentro de una habitación potencialmente mortal, a un chico que suplicaba con cada respiración por morir.

Tuvo la certeza de lo que encontraría una vez regresara a casa, de que si repentinamente su celular sonaba en el trabajo, entonces escucharía la voz cansada de un hombre, con palabras cuidadosas y perfectamente aprendidas, de esas que suenan a cartón y carecen de sentimientos de empatía. Una letanía como en las películas que les gustaban ver juntos. Entonces él se sorprendería, más por el hecho de haber predicho todo con exactitud que por la noticia en sí. Lloraría, como cualquier otro ser humano que se dignara de tener sentimientos, por compasión hacia él, de alegría por él, de tristeza y pesar por sí mismo. Iría corriendo a su casa, encontraría una ambulancia y una patrulla fuera de esta. Gente curiosa intentando mirar la tragedia porque los seres humanos son como buitres, se alimentan de la desgracia de sus congéneres, y fingen pesar porque es lo que dictan las reglas morales. Vería dentro, en la sala, una camilla sobre la que una sábana blanca yacería sobre un cuerpo que no respiraría. Se produciría un punto de quiebre en su psique.

De esa forma lo imaginó, y más o menos sucedió en ese orden, de esa forma.

Lo que no esperaba era tener que lidiar con Ryouta. Que no le molestaba, pero le parecía una crueldad de él, el haber abandonado al pobre rubio, cuya alma parecía rota, pulverizada, y de la que la gran mayoría el viento se había llevado de un soplido. Y era, principalmente, el blondo, la razón por la cual maldijera en ocasiones su nombre. ¿No había pensado en Ryouta? ¿En lo frágil que parecía el chico? ¿No había pensado en él? ¿En lo mucho que le quería, en la forma en que estaba rompiendo sus promesas pueriles? El egoísmo, su egoísmo, era algo que Taiga no podía perdonarle.

Ryouta, se removió en sueños y gimió. Temblaba y movía los labios aunque de ellos no salía sonido alguno. Taiga, lo acogió en sus brazos como mejor pudo; acariciándole la cabeza como si de un niño pequeño se tratase. Era una forma eficiente de tranquilizar a Kise, la única que él conocía. El rostro tensó del chico se relajó tras unos minutos, y como cada noche, buscó el calor que Kagami desprendía.

.

.

Las violetas marchitas sobre la tumba fueron sustituidas por un nuevo ramo; Kagami, vio a un chico pequeño sustituirlas y sentarse a su lado, sobre la tierra. Llevaba una sudadera dos tallas más grande que él, por lo que la apariencia joven se reforzaba hasta darle un toque infantil al rostro pálido. Hablaba en susurros que Taiga no alcanzaba a escuchar. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, tanto tiempo sin dignarse en pisar ese lugar, tanto tiempo negando lo obvio.

—Veo que hoy no vino el chico rubio— dijo el extraño, mirándolo desde abajo.

Sonreía afablemente, y a Kagami le pareció inusualmente lindo. Aunque más que eso, sintió que el chico combinaba con el sitio, con la eternidad. Algo deprimente.

Reaccionó segundos después ¿chico rubio? ¿Kise había estado yendo a ese sitio sin decirle? Lo horrible que le pareció esa verdad lo hizo recapacitar, darse cuenta de que Ryouta siempre salía de su casa y regresaba en la tarde, a veces decaído y otras con un brillo magnifico de esperanza en su bonito rostro. Debió haberlo sospechado, le resultaba obvio en ese instante, pero quizás y era el mismo sentimiento que cuando él estaba vivo. Y aunque podía ser que lo intuyera, el punto era que no estaba dispuesto a ver repetirse la escena. Ya no quería escuchar su celular sonando en un momento tan inoportuno como cualquier otro, ni ver el rostro de policías preguntándole por las posibles causas que derivaron a tal final, no quería miradas curiosas ni una camilla cubierta con una sábana blanca. Mucho menos el tener una lápida más a la que ir a dejar flores. ¿Qué sería de él si Ryouta lo dejaba también? ¿Qué le quedaba después de todo? No poseía nada, sólo su tonta esperanza a que Kise no se rindiera, a que algún día regresara a ser una persona. No creía que Kise fuera a ser como antes, feliz y sin preocupaciones aparentes, tampoco lo deseaba. Anhelaba que se volviera fuerte, decidido y capaz de superar lo que constituía vivir. Sin miedo.

Su esperanza estaba aferrada a ello. Y no podía perderla.

—No, se ha quedado dormido.

—Ya veo— el chico, miró el epitafio de la tumba y estuvo a punto de decir su nombre, Kagami se paralizo, los colores fueron drenados de su rostro y sintió brevemente que su corazón dejaba de latir al mismo tiempo que le martilleaba en los oídos. El chico notó su cambio y le sonrió a manera de disculpa, una fina línea que apenas si se movió —Disculpa, no lo nombrare. Debe ser difícil superar algo como esto… y veo que tú lo llevas peor que el rubio.

Kagami arqueó una ceja cobriza, con su peculiar forma. Su rostro se endureció y pareció terriblemente mayor, duro y acabado.

—Él por lo menos es sincero consigo mismo, acepta que está destrozado y una parte de él quiere morir, quiere seguirlo. Llora y se desahoga de la mejor forma que puede. Pero tú…

—No sabes nada sobre mí— espetó Kagami, interrumpiéndolo.

—Cierto— concedió, con un tono suave y conciliador. El chico desvió su mirada hacia el epitafio nuevamente —pero creo conocer a este chico. Sólo han venido a verlo dos personas hasta el momento: tú y el rubio. Y por la forma en que actúan debió ser muy importante para ustedes. Debió haber sido un pilar de su vida, o ustedes la construyeron alrededor de él, y ahora que derrumbaron la base no pueden sostener las paredes, se desmoronan y exponen lo que son. Se quedan a la intemperie. Es triste, que den esa impresión, que piensen que no pueden sobreponerse porque siguen aferrados a su recuerdo, porque no quieren dejarlo ir y descansar y lo atormentan; piensan que todo estaría mejor si no hubieran hecho tal o cual cosa, lo culpan, se culpan. Es triste ver que están agonizando y lo peor de todo es que no hacen nada.

El chico se interrumpió, sus mejillas pintadas de un color rosa pálido, a Kagami le recordó el rostro de una persona anémica. Intentaba regular su respiración agitada pese al nulo esfuerzo que hizo al hablar. Se levantó de la tierra, y sacudió sus ropas. De pie se veía más pequeño, más frágil, más una estatua del lugar. Se inclinó respetuosamente y echó a andar hacia la salida del cementerio.

Kagami se agachó con su metro con noventa centímetros parecía un árbol cayendo. Repasó el nombre grabado en la lápida. No podía ser débil, ni dejarse vencer por sus ganas de rendirse. No podía defraudarlo, dejar a Kise solo. Tenía que sacar a Ryouta, debía de salir él mismo.

—Perdóname por no haberte venido a ver… ya sabes cuánto me afectó esto, y tenía miedo de venir a derrumbarme aquí. De demostrarte que no puedo superarlo pese a que te prometí todo lo contrario. Supongo que me falta decisión, más convicción. Es que… pensé que si te superaba entonces te olvidaría ¡Y yo no habría podido perdonármelo!

Kagami, se pasó rudamente la manga de la chaqueta sobre el rostro, despejando las lágrimas molestas y se esforzó por sonreírle. Mientras las manos le temblaban se aferró a las flores, sintiendo la desesperación de ponerse a cavar personalmente y volver a ver su rostro.

—No quería hacerlo… dejar de pensar en ti. Quería que siguieras vivo aunque fuera en mis recuerdos, ¿Sabes? Todavía pongo tu CD favorito, me costó trabaja agarrarle el gusto pero ya sabes, el habito hace al monje. También me quede tus libros, no sabía que te gustaran esas cosas de policías, detectives y asesinos, pero iba contigo… A Kise le fascina el mismo platillo que tú decías que era horrible…

Comenzó a lloviznar antes de que Kagami se diera cuenta de ello, y mucho después de haberse librado de todo lo que le carcomía el interior. Se sentía ligero, si bien distaba de encontrarse feliz, la paz interior que lo embargaba era reconfortante.

Llegó empapado a su casa. En el interior, Kise le esperaba con el libro de La Historia del Loco en sus manos. Sonreía aunque la historia no diera risa y sollozaba envuelto en recuerdos más que en las palabras del autor. Por un motivo – desconocido para Taiga – verlo así, encogido en el sofá de la sala, lo hizo pensar que Ryouta lo estaba superando.

—Kagami…— Kise dudó un momento antes de proseguir, continuaba llorando y su voz tenía un tono gangoso — ¿Qué se necesita para ser donador de órganos?

Taiga no supo si el presentimiento que lo embargó tras las palabras de Kise era bueno o malo.

* * *

Bien, revelaré los nombres de nuestras dos incógnitas en el último capítulo.

Se acerca el desenlace trágico (bueno, quien sabe).

También las invito a participar un poco más, luego no quiero quejas de como terminé esto. Aunque todo depende de la perspectiva del lector.

¿Alguien aquí lee en el fandom de Naruto? Porque ya es El Festival Literario SasuNaru, para que quienes también son de ahí se animen a participar en Facebook. Y si polulan por Haikyuu! las invito a que se unan a colgar fics en honor al Halloween, Día de Muertos.

Ya, hago mucha promoción u_u

Amo a Kagami y Kise, sólo quería que lo supieran.

Nos seguimos leyendo.


	7. Chapter 7 VII

_Hola gente bonita que lee esto. Al fin hemos llegado al final, muchas gracias por haberme acompañado hasta este momento._

_Especialmente a Yukinu y a ArminxArlert, ustedes chicas son un amor. Y fueron indispensables para llegar aquí._

_Siempre estaré agradecida con su apoyo a cada capítulo_

* * *

Capítulo VII

.

—Todo va a estar bien.

Repitió, convenciéndose de que aunque el procedimiento era delicado este saldría sin complicaciones. Su voz firme y algo baja sonaba a verdad, pero sus ojos temblaban cada que se posaban sobre el chico en la camilla. Kise le devolvía la mirada, menos temeroso pero algo ansioso, tenía puesta una bata hospitalaria, las piernas vendadas y un gorrito azul sobre la cabeza, ocultando el revoltoso cabello dorado. Una manguerita transparente salía de su brazo izquierdo y de un trípode colgaba una botella con solución.

Una enfermera se paseaba de un lado a otro, alistando a Ryouta y confirmando detalles que los médicos pedían. Tenía más de cuarenta años y su temple, además de la confianza y seguridad que irradiaba aligeraban el ambiente de la pequeña habitación. Aún seguía en piso y sólo faltaban escasos segundos para que los camilleros entraran por la puerta y lo llevaran a quirófano.

Cuando Taiga lo vio partir, su pecho se comprimió y tuvo que sentarse en la sillita de plástico para recobrar el aliento. Después de un tiempo salió del cuarto y del hospital en sí. Miró el monstruo blanco del que se desprendían humos blancos hacia el cielo, con sus muros altos y los cientos de ojos a través de los cuales sus residentes miraban el exterior de otra forma. Se alejó de las demás personas que como él sufrían porque algún ser querido se encontraba postrado en las pequeñas camas del lugar. Miraba los rostros llenos de fe, de una esperanza que él no conocía del todo, las ojeras y la forma en que se movían con lentitud, lo drenados que se notaban.

Un panorama deprimente. Él, por su parte prefirió buscar un sitio solitario y terminarse la cajetilla de cigarros nueva.

.

.

_«No sé cómo se supone que debería de empezar esto… supongo que con un "lo siento". Y es verdad._

_También debería empezar con un: gracias. Gracias por haberme acogido aún cuando no tenías por qué. Por haberme salvado tantas veces de mí. Por darme una razón para vivir. Un propósito. Te agradezco infinitamente tu compresión, el apoyo, los abrazos que siempre necesite._

_Y no menos importante, debería tener una respuesta; Me gustaría pedirte también un favor, no estés triste. Pero sé que esas cosas son imposibles de cumplir y es una tontería pedirlo. Así que si quieres llorar hazlo pero para desahogarte, no compadeciéndome porque sé perfectamente lo que haré. Estoy consciente de mis actos y no lo haré por mera tristeza. Intentaré explicarte lo mejor que pueda porque decidí escoger esto cuando tú me ofrecías tanto._

_La verdad es que se acabó mi propósito, el mismo que tú me brindaste. Cumplí con mi papel en esta vida, prolongue la de alguien más, lo hice feliz y le di un nuevo significado a su existencia. Y no sabes lo mucho que me reconfortó eso, la dicha que sentí al saber que formaría parte de otra persona, al ver que no estaba aquí para protegerlo a _él _y que las circunstancias que me llevaron a esto fueron precisamente porque ese era mi número. _

_Pero, luego me di cuenta de que esa era mi penúltima escena, que el guion de mi vida llegaba hasta ahí, y estoy conforme con eso. Inclusive feliz. _

_Por eso te pido que no culpes y tampoco creas que no hiciste nada por mí, porque fue todo lo contrario. Y si hago esto es sólo para llegar a su lado y poner el punto final. _

_Perdóname por desagradecido, caprichoso y mala persona. Perdóname por abusar de ti. Perdóname si te causo dolor. _

_Te amaré por siempre Taiga, y volveré… volveremos por ti los dos cuando sea la hora, lo prometo. _

_Tuyo desde la eternidad, Ryouta._

_P.D. ¡Me salió un lado poeta y otro medio filósofo, qué pena!»_

.

.

Lo supo desde que vio su rostro de querubín, desde el momento en que sus delgados brazos se enroscaron sobre sus hombros, cuando sus labios carnosos y temblorosos se adueñaron de su boca en un beso amargo. En las sutiles caricias que las largas pestañas doradas acariciaron sus mejillas con cada parpadeo, mientras contenía las lágrimas.

Taiga no pudo hacer otra cosa más que besarlo una y otra vez. Sostenerlo entre sus brazos con toda la fuerza de que fuera capaz, con la fuerza que aún le quedara. Y Kise consintió todo ello, Ryouta se entregó en ese momento. Fueron los besos más dolorosos, las caricias más llenas y el sentimiento más cálido. Fue una entrega carente de pasión. La confirmación de un hecho que no cambiaría sin importar qué palabras salieran de su boca, ni cuantas suplicas pudiera hacer.

Taiga lloró y Ryouta se dedicó a consolarlo. A besarle el cabello rojo.

Esa vez, sin embargo, Taiga no salió a trabajar. Era domingo y descansaba, sólo había sido una inocente ida a la tienda que no debía tardar más de quince minutos si el semáforo se encontraba en rojo. En cambio, Kagami echó andar con el mundo en los hombros, compró la revista de deportes de la semana, un paquete de cervezas, una cajetilla de cigarros, una bolsa grande de papas y un par de chocolates. Cuando llegó — casi media hora después — no le sorprendió ver la misma ambulancia a las puertas de su casa, ni los gritos de un par de policías que había derrumbado las mismas puertas. Aferró la bolsa de su compra cuando sintió que la fuerza lo abandonaba. Y caminó hacia los hombres que avanzaban entre las miradas de los curiosos con una camilla cubierta por una sábana blanca que empezaba a teñirse de rojo.

—Señor, ¿Esta es su casa?

—Sí.

—Tendrá que acompañarnos a la delegación.

Kagami asintió porque estaba seguro de que no saldría voz alguna de su boca, porque las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y no podía apartar la mirada de la ambulancia que se alejaba con Ryouta en su interior.

Tardó una semana en comprenderlo, en digerirlo. En darse cuenta de que el bucle se había repetido.

.

.

No había una familia llorosa en el cementerio, amigos echando porras al difunto, jurando que no le olvidarían. En realidad no hubo nadie salvo él esa tarde en que el sol agonizaba tras nubes plomizas que se tragaban la luz por puro placer. El viento arrastraba quejidos imaginarios y lágrimas no derramadas.

Habían terminado juntos cuando menos, se dijo. Más como un consuelo para él que para ambos chicos bajo tierra, porque de cualquier forma ellos ya estaban en otro plano. Y como fuera un par de metros no iba a separarlos nunca más.

Acomodó el ramo de violetas sobre una lápida y el de rosas blancas en la otra. Agachado y borracho de emociones no se dio cuenta de en qué momento le llegó la compañía.

Era el mismo chico del trasplante, igual de pálido que cuando lo conoció, con una sudadera enorme cubriendo más de la mitad de su cuerpo y el cabello negro bailando al son del aire. Iba acompañado de un hombre mayor en todo aspecto; era más algo que él, y eso que pasaba el metro con noventa centímetros fácilmente, en otras palabras el hombre era un gigante, llevaba gafas de montura metálica, el cabello prolijamente peinado hacia atrás y el abrigo largo y negro le brindaban un aspecto sobrio. Tenía cuando menos treinta años y cuando muchos treinta y cinco.

—Hola, Kagami — empezó el chico del susto, como solía llamarlo Kise, en sus brazos llevaba un ramo de girasoles y otro de violetas.

Pasó a un lado del pelirrojo y se acercó a las tumbas, de rodillas cerró los ojos y juntó las manos en una plegaria. Cuando se puso en pie fue directamente hacia el hombre y se aferró a él mientras este le devolvía el abrazo.

—No creía que fueras a venir… pensé que seguirías en el hospital…

—Y no debería de haber venido. Eso es cierto, pero no podía ser tan insensible como para negarle venir — habló el hombre.

—Kagami, te presento al _doc._ Midorima Shintarou. Él fue quien realizó el trasplante de Ryouta.

Taiga miró al doctor y no supo que decir, el galeno por su parte tampoco añadió nada, incómodo con la situación más que con la presencia del otro.

—Dime… Takao, ¿De verdad no es malo para tu salud el estar aquí después de tu trasplante?

La simple mención de su nombre le erizó todos los vellos del cuerpo, nunca lo había pronunciado ni siquiera Ryouta lo decía, alegaba que le sumaba misterio y le gustaba como lo había bautizado. Decía que así era un secreto de ellos dos.

El menor se despegó un poco de Midorima y le sonrió, su rostro le recordó lo joven que era y no pudo evitar enojarse un poco con el chico ¿qué tal que se enfermaba o algo? Mas Takao negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien, Kagami. A mí no me hicieron nada ¿no te lo dijo Ryouta? Fuimos incompatibles…

— ¿Entonces por qué él…?

—Porque teníamos otro paciente que sí era compatible con Kise. Hable con él y le explique las cosas, este chico estaba más grave y necesitaba el trasplante con urgencia. Kise accedió — intervino Midorima, con un timbre más grave y una voz más calmada.

Kagami se tardó unos segundos en procesar la nueva información, como si su cerebro hubiera cambiado de procesador a uno más antiguo desde lo de Kise. Dirigió su vista hacia las tumbas y lo que encontró prácticamente le provocó un infarto. Arrodillado y orando se encontraba otro chico. Tenía el cabello teñido de azul cielo, una piel blanca y una figura menuda. Él también había dejado un ramo de girasoles y otro de violetas. Llevaba un abrigo azul oscuro, bufanda y un cubre-boca. Iba muy abrigado. Taiga ahogó el grito que estuvo a punto de dar, Takao por su parte soltó una risita baja, todavía indeciso entre reír abiertamente o llorar otro rato.

—Soy Kuroko Tetsuya — empezó el chico una vez parado, haciendo una inclinación respetuosa — y yo soy el chico que recibió el riñón de Kise-san.

Kagami se inclinó torpemente mientras se presentaba. Takao había decidido a esas alturas que por respeto no reiría, pero que con Kagami cerca eso era difícil, así que a fuerza de voluntad había arrastrado a Midorima hacia una sección donde los árboles podían ocultar a una persona sin problema. El mismo sitio donde vio por vez primera a Kise. Taiga supuso que debía decir algo, imaginó que eso sería lo que Ryouta hubiera hecho pero las palabras se le licuaban en el cerebro y de su boca abierta no salía nada salvo la impresión de que era retardado.

—Muchas gracias, Kise-san. Usted vivirá en mí tanto como sea posible. ¡Jamás podría pagarle lo mucho que hizo por mí!

Y sonrió, a Taiga su rostro feliz le hizo pensar en el de Ryouta y lo que dejo escrito. Kise estaba muerto, sí, pero seguía ahí. En el cuerpo de ese chico, cumpliendo su propósito, dándole esperanza a alguien más.

A insistencia del doctor, la visita terminó más rápido de lo deseado y estaban a punto de irse, dejando a Kagami aún frente a las lápidas, cuando el taheño echó a correr en su dirección.

—Vendré la próxima semana, Ryouta… Tatsuya. Los quiero — murmuró antes de poner velocidad en sus piernas y finalmente alcanzar al trio.

Takao inmediatamente se encargó de aligerar el ambiente y hablar animadamente sobre lo que podrían hacer dentro de dos días, porque era el día libre de Midorima, y de lo bien que se llevarían. Taiga asintió, verdaderamente animado e ilusionado con la idea de pasar más tiempo junto a Kuroko, sintiendo la conexión de Ryouta en él, y otra que no sabía de dónde provenía pero que calentaba su interior gentilmente.

Porque no era el fin, era sólo otro capítulo de su vida. A final de cuentas la esperanza era lo último que moría, y él… Él había encontrado una nueva luz.

* * *

_Como un murmullo ella se desvaneció,_

_como una estrella,_

_las estrellas caen._

* * *

**Hope, Apocalyptica.**

* * *

¡Y al fin sabemos los dos nombres del millón! A que no se imaginaban que sería Takao y Tatsuya. Sé que pensaron que podía ser Aomine, por lo de los libros de policias y eso, pero sinceramente Aomine no lee a no ser que sean revistas, no me lo imagino con una novela sobre las manos en un sofá. Además si alguien se tomo la molestia de escuchar la canción que puse en un capítulo pasado, se habrá dado cuenta de que el power pop no va con nuestro adorable moreno.

En cuanto a Takao, bueno, él fue elegido por el hecho de que habla más que Kuroko, y porque su tipo de sangre es O, a diferencia de Kise, que es A. Eso era importante para el trasplante, aunque me tome muchas libertades respecto a eso. Además me gusta Takao.

Porque Kuroko sale al final... pues porque él representa la esperanza tanto de Ryouta como de Taiga.

¿Por qué mate a Ryouta? Pues eso queda en el fic, pero desde un principio mi idea era que muriera pero no por depresión, no un suicidio por eso, sino porque él se sentía satisfecho con su vida y quería estar con Himuro.

Hubo hasta tintes de MidoTaka y un toque que cada quien puede tomar como quiera de KagaKuro.

Espero verlas en mis otros fics, espero enfocarme en Cazador de Estrellas.

Gracias por haber leído.

Cuídense.


End file.
